


Asahi X Nishinoya

by NishinoyasBae



Series: I've spent half this morning thinking about the tee shirt you sleep in [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Falling In Love, Fluff, I Love You, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sleeping Angels, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NishinoyasBae/pseuds/NishinoyasBae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble of how Nishinoya discovered he was in love with Asahi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asahi X Nishinoya

He had kind eyes.  
Kindness that makes Noya feel small.   
Not just physically but also emotionally. 

Asahi walks around, not knowing – or caring – that Nishinoya can't seem to find the air to breathe when he's around.   
It wasn't new.  
This had been happening for a while.

The shortness of breath.  
The skip in his heart when Asahi looks at him.  
The pain in his stomach when Asahi smiles at him.  
It all feels too much today and Nishinoya didn't know why. 

Nishinoya had been feeling this way for a while and he wasn't too sure what it meant.   
Asahi was his friend. His very kind friend. 

He often found himself wanting to sit on Asahi's lap to face him, to take his hair out of his bun and run his fingers through the long strands.   
He tried this once.   
Instead of sitting on his lap, he stood behind him, tugging at his hair until it released from its grip and he played with the length of it.   
Asahi didn't react the way Nishinoya thought. He didn't push him away, in fact, Asahi leaned into the touch.   
The thought that Asahi liked something that Nishinoya craved to do all the time sent his heart spinning. 

Across the court, Asahi slams the ball down into Noya's side of the caught and too preoccupied – by thinking about Asahi's hair and his beautiful face and his strong body and – he misses the ball.   
It causes everyone to stare, including Asahi.   
His eyes do not show disappointment or pity.   
They showed kindness. 

“Are you okay, Noya?” His voice is soft and full of worry and Asahi goes under the net, reaching towards Nishinoya's forehead. His body is radiating warmth and his breath smells of spearmint.   
Nishinoya wants to kiss him so bad in this moment, to pull him down and hold him as close as physically possible and the breathe him in.

His mind clears, everything too much for him to handle because jesus fucking christ, Nishinoya is in love with Asahi, the gentle giant with a glass heart. Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this!  
> Feedback is always welcome!
> 
> Thanking You xx  
> If you want to fangirl over cute Haikyuu characters with me you can find me here: http://facelessbeautiful.tumblr.com/


End file.
